


感覺有點困擾的布魯西寶貝‧韋恩

by batbatlove



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batbatlove/pseuds/batbatlove
Summary: 搬個舊圖





	感覺有點困擾的布魯西寶貝‧韋恩

**Author's Note:**

> 感覺會是超人手機畫面中的樣子（如果他有玩PMG的話）  
> 如果能在老爺頭上抓到小蝙蝠，要我跌倒幾次都願意！


End file.
